Inazuma no seintō
by Minervaenix
Summary: Cada 200 años Athena revive para librar una guerra contra el mal. Natsumi Raimon es la encarnación de Athena en esta era, una muchacha caprichosa la cual deberá empezar a asumir su rol como diosa para evitar el fin de la humanidad junto con sus 88 caballeros —AU Saint Seiya— No, no es crossover.


**N/A:** Buenas :D

Hoy les traigo algo mas o menos extraño, nacido de que quería escribir algo de Saint Seiya pero también quería escribir algo con los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, entonces dije: "¡Ostia!, ¿Por qué no hago un AU de Inazuma Eleven al estilo Saint Seiya?" Y de ahí salió esto :v

Muchos dirán: "esto tiene que ir en la sección de crossover" pero dejenme decirles que no es así. El otro día también me puse a pensar lo mismo e incluso me tuve que preguntar a una amiga. Llegamos a la conclusión de que no es crossover si es que no se encuentran con los personajes de la otra serie.

Quiero aclarar que esto es como un piloto, si a alguien le gusta pues yo sigo escribiendo y publicando, y si no pues entonces me lo sigo dejando para mi :"v

Pues si no pillan muy bien tooodo lo de Saint Seiya no se preocupen, esta historia cuenta todo del principio, así que tratare de explicar todo acerca de los caballeros de Athena y eso. A veces dejaré cosas marcadas con un asterisco y les dejare la definición abajo.

Espero que alguien lo lea y le guste TTuTT

Ah, estoy pensando en la posibilidad de poner OC's, pero no estoy segura...

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, escribo desde un teléfono :'v

 **El universo de Saint Seiya y los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Level-5 respectivamente.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Resumen completo:**

Cuenta la leyenda sobre unos caballeros que desgarran el cielo con sus puños la tierra con sus patadas, estos guerreros servían a una diosa, la diosa Athena.

Cada 200 años Athena revive para librar una guerra contra distintos dioses siendo el más poderoso de ellos Hades. Natsumi Raimon es la encarnación de Athena en esta era, una muchacha caprichosa la cual deberá empezar a asumir su rol como diosa para evitar el fin de la humanidad junto con sus 88 caballeros de oro, plata y bronce lucharan contra el mal —AU Saint Seiya— No es crossover. **.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Japón es un lugar muy grande, ¿sabes?, deben haber unas mil mujeres que se llamen así...— Se quejaba un joven de unos 18 años, cabello rojo y ojos color ámbar.

—Si, ¿pero cual es la posibilidad de que de que haya una o mas chicas que tengan la misma edad, nombre y descripción física?, además recuerda que estamos buscando a un rostro reconocido por aquí...— Le respondió un joven de mas o menos la misma edad, de cabello rubio y ojos rojizos.

—Eso lo hace mas difícil aun...

—Deja de quejarte. Andando.— Dijo un muchacho de aparentemente la misma edad que los otros dos, albino con los ojos azules claros.

—¿A quien buscamos exactamente?— Preguntó un chico de unos 16, con el cabello y ojos café, moreno y con una banda naranja bastante curiosa en la cabeza.

—A una tal señorita Raimon.— Contesto el rubio.

—Y...¿Qué hizo para que la estemos buscando?

—Ella es la encarnación de aquella persona a la que le debemos lealtad absoluta. Es la Athena de esta era...— Respondió el albino acomodando la gran caja dorada en su espalda y comenzando a caminar.

El chico busco la mirada del rubio, el cual asintió, confirmando lo que había dicho el otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la gigante habitación se podía ver a una joven chica revolviéndose en las sabanas de su gran cama. Era un día de semana, aun así la muchacha de 15 años se encontraba aun acostada en su confortable cama.

El nombre de esta chica es Natsumi Raimon, hija de el multimillonario Souichiro Raimon.

Natsumi se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos, bostezando.

— _Señorita Natsumi...—_ Se escucho una voz fuera de la habitación — _El almuerzo ya esta servido..._

—Ya, voy en un momento.

Espero a escuchar como la sirvienta se alejara de la habitación para volver a echarse en la cama. Tal parece que no quiere levantarse en un rato, pero no le queda de otra.

Tomo su celular y vio que sus auriculares estaban enredados en su cabello puesto que se quedo dormida escuchando musica.

 _ **13:30 hrs.**_

Se levantó de la cama y tomo unas cosas de su armario para luego dirigirse a el baño de su habitación, el cual era igualmente de enorme. Luego de un baño de 20 minutos (o más) se seco el cabello y se puso el uniforme del instituto. Se había saltado todas las clases de la mañana, pero nadie le diría nada cuando llegara, después de todo era la amada hija del director.

Bajo al comedor en donde almorzó de manera abundante y luego se dirigió a la puerta para subirse a la limusina que le llevaría a la escuela. Si, se podría decir vida de Natsumi iba sobre cuatro ruedas, pero no por mucho...

Llego a el instituto a eso de las 14:15 hrs, y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la oficina de se padre.

—BUENAS NOCHES señorita...— Le dijo la secretaria de su padre.

—No te pagamos por andar de metiche— Le contesto altanera, porque así es como era ella, siempre por encima de los demás, con aires de grandeza y haciendo lo que se le daba la regalada gana.

Entro a la oficina de el hombre.

—¡Buenos días padre!

—Buenas tardes— Corrigió él —¿Como estas?

—¡Exelente!— La chica le miro un largo rato —¿Sabes que día es hoy?— Preguntó.

—Claro que si, es jueves.— Vio el rostro de desilusión de su hija y río escandalosamente —Es una broma, claro que recuerdo que hoy es tu cumpleaños— Afirmo.

Natsumi le miro fijamente mientras este se paraba de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y sacaba algo de dentro de los cajones de su escritorio.

—Han pasado 15 años desde que viniste a este mundo, mi amada Natsumi...— Dijo mientras sacaba de la caja una gargantilla dorada de rubí —Tu eres quien me hace compañía en mi soledad, no sabría que hacer sin ti, mi pequeña hija...— En las palabras de Soichiro se ocultaba tristeza, recordaba claramente lo que le dijeron que sucedería aquel día en que la chica cumpliese 15 años, pero no podía hacer nada, ni trataría de hacerlo, porque sabia que si interfería Natsumi podría resultar lastimada.

—Ya, me harás llorar— Respondió Natsumi.

El cálido momento se vio interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta.

—¿Si?— Pregunto Soichiro.

 _—Bueno, señor...—_ Su secretaria la habló nerviosa desde la puerta _—ejem... **ellos** estan aquí._

El hombre suspiro y miro a Natsumi.

—Sera mejor que vayas a clases ahora, te has saltado todo lo de la mañana.— Le dijo en un tono un tanto nervioso —Y necesito que vengas cuando terminen las clases...

—Claro, como quieras, padre.

Natsumi le sonrió ampliamente a su padre para luego salir de la oficina. Cuando ella salio automáticamente entraron un grupo de chicos, no le pareció raro, puesto que su padre era un hombre ocupado y solicitado, aunque le preocupo un poco que este se pusiese tan nervioso. Al salir de la oficina, de todo el grupo de chicos, solo pudo distinguir a un muchacho de mas o menos su edad con una curiosa banda naranja. Se detuvo a las afueras de el edificio.

— _Vaya chico mas raro...pero se sintió una energía o algo así un tanto curiosa, ¿lo conozco de algún lado?—_ Se pregunto la castaña entre pensamientos para luego dirigirse a su aula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Creo que usted sabe a lo que hemos venido, ¿verdad?— Pregunto el albino a Soichiro.

—Así es.— Respondió. —¿Pero acaso no se supone que vendría ese hombre mayor?— Pregunto intrigado al ver solo a los cuatro jóvenes, los cuales no pasaban ni de broma los 20 años.

—¿El patriarca?, se supone el vendría, si, pero hemos decidido venir nosotros en su lugar y dejar que el se encargue de lo necesario.— Contesto el peli rojo.

Raimon le miro con un poco de desconfianza.

—Oh, claro— Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todos los presentes —Tenga, casi lo olvido.

El rubio le entrego una carta a el hombre de lentes, el cual la abrió. Luego de unos minutos de silencio el hombre doblo la carta nuevamente y la dejo sobre la mesa.

—Supongo que a veces no todo es como lo esperamos...— Dijo mientras suspiraba. —Tendran que tener mucha paciencia, es alguien dificil— Le comento a los muchachos.

Los cuatro chicos rieron levemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsumi entro a la oficina de su padre nuevamente, ya habían terminado las clases y desde que entro al aula hasta que tocaron el timbre paso con suerte una hora.

Al entrar vio a su padre hablar con los chicos que habían entrado hace rato, los cuales estaban sentados sobre unas "cajas extrañas"*, tres de ellos es unas que parecían de oro y el cuarto (" _el chico raro de la banda_ ") en una de lo que parecía ser bronce, las cuatro tenían grabado algo, que desde donde estaba ella no se podía distinguir.

— _Maldita sea, le pregunte a esa si es que podía pasar y me dijo que si—_ Penso molesta al pensar que había interrumpido algo importante.

Todos los presentes en la habitación la miraron.

—Lo siento padre, pensé que...

—No, no, pasa, tenemos que hablar sobre algo...— Dijo en un tono serio. Era hora.

La chica se adentro a la habitación un poco cohibida. Se exalto al ver que al entrar, los muchachos se pusiesen de pie y que al pararse junto a su padre, frente a ellos, estos se arrodillaran.

—¿Q-que...?— Miro a Soichiro en busca de una respuesta.

—Me temo que no he sido lo suficientemente honesto contigo, Natsumi...— Dijo en un tono firme. —Sientate por favor, esto va a ser una larga historia.

Natsumi se sentó tal y como le había dicho su padre y los jóvenes se pusieron de pie.

—Comiencen ustedes.— Le dijo a los chicos los cuales asintieron.

—Comenzaré contándole el principio de todo— Dijo el rubio —Hace miles de años atrás, en Grecia, Zeus, el rey de los dioses le encomendó la tierra a su hija Athena, para que cuidase de ella y de todos los que le habitaban.

—Muchos dioses le tuvieron envidia a Athena, puesto que esta desde ese momento en adelante sería mucho mas venerada que ellos, por lo tanto optaron por tratar de matar a la protectora de la tierra y a toda alma viviente en ella.— Prosiguió el peli rojo.

—Athena era la diosa de la guerra, pero a ella no le gustaba pelear, entonces de ahí nacieron los cabellos de Athena, guerreros con una fuerza distinta a la de otros humanos, que con cuyos golpes podían desgarrar el cielo y con sus patadas podían abrir la tierra.— Continuo el albino.

—Estos caballeros son 88 y se dividen en tres categorías, los santos de bronce, de rango inferior, los de plata, de rango intermedio, y finalmente los dorados, de rango superior y los caballeros mas fuertes. Cada armadura que portan los caballeros es representada por una constelación.— Dijo el castaño.

—Ellos se volvieron los protectores de Athena, quienes daban su vida para que ella continuará con vida y siguiera protegiendo la tierra de cualquier mal.— Volvió a hablar el rubio.

—Athena no aprobaba el uso de armas, pero a cambio de eso les enseño a utilizar la cosmo energía, mejor conocida como el cosmos, una energía infinita que fluye por el cuerpo de solo unos pocos— Habló el albino.

—Cada 200 años Athena y sus caballeros renacen para proteger a la tierra de los males y la destrucción.— Finalizó el peli rojo.

Natsumi miro un tanto desorientada a Soichiro.

—Hace 15 años...— Comenzó —Tuve un viaje a Grecia. Cuando visitaba unas ruinas me encontré con un hombre muy mal herido, el cual tenía un bebé en sus brazos. Este hombre me pido que llevara a el bebé a un lugar seguro.— Soichiro tosió un poco y luego vio a los jóvenes muchachos muy atentos escuchando el relato, puesto que el patriarca jamas les había contado esa historia —Lo hize, lleve a el bebé a el lugar en donde me estaba hospedando. Unos días después este mismo señor toco a mi puerta, ya curado casi completamente, y me contó lo que había sucedido, unos rebeldes se habían ido en su contra y habían tratado de asesinarlo a el y al bebé. Este pudo defenderse pero aún así recibió heridas graves al no tener una armadura. Como un ultimo favor el hombre me pidió que por favor alejase a el bebé de allí lo mas posible durante 15 años, que lo criase y amara con todas mis fuerzas, aunque esto no fue necesario que me lo dijese, puesto que en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos ya lo había hecho. Ese bebé eras tú, Natsumi— Se confesó.

Natsumi quedo completamente desencajada y miro al hombre.

—¿E-eso significa que yo tendré que convertirme en una guerrera?— Pregunto un tanto confusa por tanta información junta.

—No, señorita, usted es encarnación en esta era de la diosa Athena.— Contesto el rubio.

Ella miro a Soichiro, el cual le asintió.

—No, imposible. Todo esto es estúpido, se supone que todo esto de Athena y los dioses es mera mitología griega. No me voy a tragar este cuento.— Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Va a tener que creerlo señorita, porque es la verdad.— Respondió el albino.

—Okay...pongamonos en el caso hipotético de que yo les creo, ¿como pueden estar seguros de que soy yo su Diosa?— Volvió a preguntar.

— _Porque encaja con el perfil, ricachona, caprichosa, obvio que es usted...—_ Dijo vía cosmos el peli rojo a los otros chicos, los cuales lo miraron con reproche (1)

—Es por su cosmo energía, es distinta a la de cualquier otro ser viviente.— Le contesto el rubio.

—¿Ah si?— Pregunto aparentemente sarcástica.

—Así es. Señorita, le pedimos que, si no nos cree, venga con nosotros a Grecia y el patriarca le mostrara que usted es en verdad es Athena, y si luego de eso sigue sin estar convencida entonces puede volver aquí, a su vida y fingir que nada paso— Le pidió el rubio.

La castaña volvió a mirar a su padre.

—No tienes nada que perder...— Le contesto a la mirada de duda de su "hija".

Ella se paro del asiento, haciendo que los muchachos se vieran obligados a arrodillarse de nuevo.

—¿Cuales son sus nombres?— Preguntó.

—¿Eh?— Dijeron los usonio.

—Quiero saber sus nombres, si voy a tener que ir a Grecia por lo menos tengo que saber sus nombres...— Dijo un tanto hastiada.

Los cuatro sonrieron, no habían logrado convencerla de que era Athena, pero por lo menos la habían logrado convencer de que fuese al santuario, de el resto se encargaría el patriarca.

—Yo soy Haruya Nagumo de Escorpio, caballero dorado a sus servicios.— Le dijo el peli rojo.

—Yo soy Fusuuke Suzuno de Acuario, caballero dorado a sus servicios.— Dijo igualmente el albino.

—Yo soy Terumi Afuro "Aphrodi" de Piscis, caballero dorado a sus servicios.— Siguió el rubio.

—Y yo soy Mamoru Endou de Pegaso, caballero de bronce a sus servicios.— Finalizo el chico de la banda naranja y cabello castaño.

—¿Por qué un caballero de bronce?— Pregunto Natsumi en voz alta, de manera un poco hiriente.

Tal vez si tendrían que tener bastante paciencia...

.

.

.

 _ **Para:** Soichiro Raimon_

 _Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Athena durante estos 15 años. Se que es duro el tener que separarte de ella, porque estoy seguro se que la amas como una hija, y es duro para los padres el dejar partir a los hijos, sobre todo cuando aun son tan pequeños, pero estate seguro de que ella estará bien, el santuario es un lugar seguro, la protegeremos a cuesta de nuestras propias vidas, creeme cuando te digo que todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a morir antes de que toquen un solo cabello de ella._

 _Tuve una visión hace mucho y tuve que ir a Star Hill, donde me encontré con la esencia de Athena, esta me dio un regalo. ¿De verdad que nos va a dar tanto problemas esta niña?, ya lo creo._

 _Muchas gracias por todo._

 ** _IK, el Patriarca._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Y?, ¿Que tal les pareció?, ¿muy fumado?, pues así soy yo xD

¡Haganme saber si quieren leer mas!

Capitulo 2 (si es que llega a haber :Y ): "El Santuario"

*"Cajas extrañas": Las cajas de Pandora o Pandora Box, es donde guardan sus armaduras, lo voy a explicar bien más adelante (se es que :v )

— _Porque encaja con el perfil, ricachona, caprichosa, obvio que es usted...—_ Dijo vía cosmos el peli rojo a los otros chicos, los cuales lo miraron con reproche (1): Los caballeros pueden hablar vía cosmos, algo así como la telepatía. Con respecto a lo del perfil, dos palabras Saori Kido :v


End file.
